Stop and Stare (song)
Stop and Stare'" is the second single by American band OneRepublic from their debut studio album, Dreaming Out Loud (2007). "Stop and Stare" was released to American radio on November 27, 2007. It was later solicited to British radio on December 16, 2007 reaching number-one and to Australian radio on December 17, 2007 reaching number one as well following up on the global success of the previous top ten single "Apologize". The single was released on March 3, 2008 in the United Kingdom. "Stop and Stare" has sold over two million digital downloads worldwide. The song was written by Ryan Tedder, Zach Filkins, Drew Brown, Eddie Fisher and Tim Myers. "Stop and Stare" is OneRepublic's first non-remixed single. Music video The official music video for "Stop and Stare" premiered on MTV's TRL on January 28, 2008. The video was directed by Anthony Mandler.Media Interscope.com The video was filmed in the desert of Palmdale, California at an old gas station/motel. Throughout the video we see flashes of scenes with multiple versions of the band members Ryan Tedder, Zach Filkins, Eddie Fisher, Brent Kutzle and Drew Brown. As the video begins we see Ryan walking through the desert toward an open grave where a Preacher stands delivering a eulogy. As he walks, we see flashes of scenes with Ryan completely submerged in a bathtub while fully clothed, in motel room #7 staring at a television displaying static, ringing the service bell at the motel desk, and sitting and waiting in the motel lobby. More Ryans are seen wandering around the motel, and again in motel room #7 leaning against the wall listening, while yet another Ryan is seen frantically driving a car with a pregnant woman in the back seat about to give birth. The Ryan standing at the open grave splits into two Ryans with one Ryan staying by the grave appearing to pray, while the second Ryan walks back toward the motel. At one point, we see the band in motel room #13 performing the song and Ryan entering the room and joining them. Outside the motel people from all walks of life have been gathering. Among them are Ryan, Zach, Eddie, Brent and Drew. They are all just standing outside the motel staring. Many of these scenes repeat and continue to flash back and forth, culminating in a scene where the Ryan driving the car comes to a screeching halt almost hitting the Ryan walking back from the grave as he crosses the road and the gathering of staring people look on unmoved. The static TV then bursts into flames, the Ryan in the bathtub emerges from the water, the Preacher is alone at the open grave and the video ends. Critical reception Nick Levine of Digital Spy described the song as "a big, muscular rock ballad, very much in the Matchbox 20 mould, steered by a vein-poppingly emotional vocal from lead singer Ryan Tedder".Digital Spy Chart performance "Stop and Stare" has become the band's second top twenty hit in the US so far reaching number twelve on the Hot 100 and number nine on the Pop 100, but climbing as high as number two on the US adult airplay chart. Its video also reached number one on the VH1 Top 20 Video Countdown. The song has reached the top twenty in Australia and New Zealand, peaking at number eleven in both countries on the singles chart, and reaching number one on the airplay chart. It has reached the top twenty in most of Europe. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number eleven on the singles chart and the following week, it reached number nine on the UK Singles Chart still on downloads alone. Upon physical release, "Stop and Stare" has peaked at number four on the chart, earning OneRepublic their second top five hit in Britain. In Ireland the song debuted at number eight due to high downloads and reached number two on the airplay chart. In Germany, the song was rewarded a highest debut upon entering the chart at number seven in its first week, peaking at number six. The song has held steady at number four on the Billboard European Hot 100. Versions For performances of this song please see Performances Lyrics Credits Credits adapted from the liner notes of Dreaming Out Loud Table References Category:Songs Category:Dreaming Out Loud Category:Singles